


Frozen Passion

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumin considers the effect of Ial's imprisonment on Igam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before episode 8.

Fumin didn't really understand what Igam's drama was. Sure, Ial had "betrayed" them, but Fumin could sort of understand that. She had been stranded out in the land of sunlight with nothing familiar around her. With her lovers sunk deep in the underground, it was only natural that she'd be out looking for companionship. Fumin, not being the possessive type, didn't really mind, but she noticed Igam's heartbreak clearly.

But why, Fumin wondered? It wasn't as if Igam were left alone, she still had Fumin by her side, and always would, as long as it were in Fumin's control. Though it might be less fun with only one princess-- well, member of royalty, in bed with her, it was still more than enough. She hadn't been expecting that perfect situation to last forever, but things were still nice now, weren't they?

No, of course there was a question of loss here. Ial belonged with the Tube Empire, not with the enemy. And Igam wasn't going to forget the one who had been with her so long, their lives tied together before they had been born. This situation really benefited neither Igam nor Ial, even if Ial hadn't been frozen solid. Ial needed to be back with them. The only thing keeping her away was the matter of her having betrayed Zeba, but Fumin didn't exactly care what that worthless monster thought, unless of course Igam did.

But Fumin could tell that Igam was pining for Ial, and her return would certainly please her enough to not care about what some silly beast said to them. And then upon returning to her home and the arms of her lovers, Ial would likely forget whatever stupidity she'd thought about on the surface. With thoughts of the happy reunion in her mind, Fumin began to plan the perfect birthday present for the both the prince and princess.


End file.
